<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vampire's Legacy by WhiteKingAlpha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203729">The Vampire's Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKingAlpha/pseuds/WhiteKingAlpha'>WhiteKingAlpha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Fist Fights, Half-Vampires, Hatred, Human Experimentation, Kingdoms, Kissing, Magic, Military, Possession, Pregnancy, Religion, Revenge, Self-Doubt, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Swordfighting, Tragedy, Trust, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, War, Weapons, blood sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKingAlpha/pseuds/WhiteKingAlpha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Lemos was once a peaceful place until one day it all went to hell because of a deadly disease that turned half of the population into Vampires.They were nothing but blood thirsty monsters who did nothing but destroy all that the humans build, murdering their kind and using them to feed their thirst for blood. For years war was waged on both sides with humanity in dire straits, that is until one man stepped up and led them to victory against the Vampiric legion. A decade leader we follow the story of the man's son, a young boy named Rio Lucas who had lost everything to the Vampires. For as long as he remembered Rio had lived safely away from the monsters among an adopted family, although that changed as once again the blood suckers took it away from him again. Saved from death by a stranger, turned into a vampire by that same man, forced to join a mysterious Vampire Slaying organization, and meeting a Vampire girl who would become his partner will place him in a role that will decide the future of humanity on his shoulders. Rio must defeat the current Vampire Lord or fall and doom the world to a hellish fate of slavery and servitude under the Vampire threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TVL</p><p>
  <span class="u">Prologue</span>
</p><hr/><p>There was a deadly virus that turned almost all of the peaceful world of Lemos into hell itself. No one where this virus came from nor how it was spread. The citizens of this state who were infected became flesh consuming, blood sucking creatures known as vampires who turned the world into their own personal playground. They killed, captured, raped, devoured, and infected humans with their disease and continued to grow in numbers equaling the thousands. No kingdom was safe from their corruption. The creatures could not be harmed by normal weapons like guns or swords, they could not be killed by fire or the light from the sun, they could not be be frozen nor could they bleed to death, they would only continue no matter how hard humanity tried to defeat them. There seemed to be no hope for the human race's survival, until a group of miners managed to unearth a glowing silver metal that was unique to any ore that they had ever seen.</p><p>The humans saw that the vampires hated this mysterious metal. They would hiss and claw at it but they would never directly touch it. The humans attempted to use this metal to attack the vampires and were pleasantly surprised at the results as the monsters burst into blue flames and died on the spot. The humans were excited that they now had a way to fight back against the creatures that made them suffer so much pain and forged this metal into weapons and armor that only they could wield. They dubbed these weapons <strong>God Arms</strong> as they seemed to have come from the God's themselves in their darkest hour and the war for humanity would truly begin.</p><p>The epic battle was brutal and seemed to never end. Both sides were even and could not gain an advantage over the other. That was until a man known as John Lucas, a once common soldier, appeared and the war tipped in humanity's favor. Lucas had obtained a God Arm that surpassed all others. It was named Kutensu, a powerful katana that he used it to lead the resistance against the vampires and cut them down in.droves. He was able to defeat many of the creatures while some retreated either out of the kingdoms or deep in hiding. Lucas also defeated one of the vampire overlords, known as the Black Sentinels, and saved the human race from it's ever brutal war. The citizens decided to dub him The Hero Of Lemos and treated him as if he were a god in mortal form while he taught them how to use the God Arms true power as well as the power dormant within themselves.</p><p>John Lucas became a public enemy to the Black Sentinels that was both despised and feared. He had killed one of their elite members in battle and had forced most of their brothers and sisters into hiding. They knew that they had to do something about this man and so their leader, Genru Azrael decided to handle the situation personally. He gathered a small army of his best warriors to assault Lucas's hometown. Lucas anticipated this event however and decided to train his own army. He had only four days to train them on how to properly use their God Arms.</p><p>It started slowly but as time passed John was able to teach his army the basics of how to utilize the power behind their God Arms. They also figured out from him that they could grind the God metal into a fine powder substance and cover themselves in it to protect themselves from vampire's fangs, a useful tactic for those who found themselves grappled by the physically stronger creatures. Finally Lucas instructed his men on a power that the vampires also possessed and would allow them to have a better chance at surviving. That power could be considered the magic of this world, a gift from the Gods that laid within humans that would open up many possibilities if mastered successfully. With enough training a normal man could create a ball of fire in his fist, could summon water without a source, could shift the earth to their favor, or could even make their skin as hard as steel. This versatile and mysterious dormant power over the elements became known as <strong>God Arcs</strong>, not every soldier had talent in this craft while those who could generated spells and enchantments that would prove beneficial for the battle ahead. On the fourth day the two armies finally met each other in a forest and clashed fiercely within the forest. Azrael battled John one on one with power that could not be matched no matter how much the human hero fought. The battle was long and difficult with only a handful vampires and humans left alive while others were either dead or severely wounded. Azrael unleashed his full strength upon John, releasing the locked away power within the seals resembling dragon tattoos on his chest and devastating the battlefield. He inflicted John with a strong blow to his stomach and raised him up by his throat near his face, prepared to drain the blood from his nemesis.</p><p>In a last ditch to survive and claim victory John released the full power of his Kutensu and impaled Genru through the chest with his remaining strength, injuring him severely and forcing the vampiric man to retreat with his last remaining soldiers to his castle to recover. As the humans celebrated their victory over the dreaded horde they noticed that John was dying, the blow that he had received had broke a great many bones in his body and he was bleeding to death. Along all of his men John told his most trusted comrade and childhood friend that the next generation had to be trained to make sure that the next major invasion of the vampires would be repelled just as it had been that day. His solution was to ask his friend to create an organization that would help take in children of all ages and train them to grow strong enough to continue the fight against the Black Sentinels and defend humanity. It was his hopes that his infant son would one day join the ranks of this organization and follow in his footsteps in becoming an even greater hero than himself, to become the next Hero Of Lemos and finally but an end to Azrael and his armies. With that final happy thought in mind John closed his eyes and passed away, a peaceful smile on his face as he bid the world that he sacrificed much for goodbye. A funeral was held a day later to commemorate the great hero that only very few ever closely knew.</p><p>5 years later, the special organization dubbed the <strong>Vampire Slayer Association</strong> was finally born. As detailed in John's final words it accepted children of all ages and taught them how to defend themselves and the people around them with their God Arms, drawing forth the mysterious powers within each of them and growing into humanity's last bastion against the vampire threat. The head of this association the was Naraka Mathus, the friend who John spoke to before his death and one of the most powerful vampire slayers in his time. Along with his followers the man protected all of Lemos from the vampires and was the one who gave the recruits vampire hunting missions that the citizens would request of them to complete. The project became such a success that more bases were formed all over the world so everyone had access to training the future saviors of mankind. The recruits were taught how to improve upon their God Arcs and master their God Arm weapons to grow on their ability to destroy vampires. The Association was the perfect place besides the military that a youth could go to where they could learn to fight against the horrific monsters of the world.</p><p>Or as Rio Lucas is about to find out, it is the perfect place to become one himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hero's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a small village located in the East full of traders and smugglers lived our protagonist Rio Lucas. He currently lived in a small house with a foster family and attended a military school for teenagers. Rio's family was rather poor you see and the only reason why he attended this school despite the well paying work that his foster father did was to earn enough money to support his family. That and because Rio wanted to learn how to fight properly so that he could get strong enough to one day join the Kingdom's Military army as a soldier. Rio had lost a dear friend to a vampire a long time ago and he wanted to learn how to become stronger so that no one else that he cared about would suffer the same fate. He joined the military school and had a tough struggle over the many months of training, however he never gave up and eventually made it to become one of the top seven talented students of his class.</p><p>Rio was at the school grounds now engaged in a sparing match with his good friend Noah. They were having an intense duel using their God Arms, Rio using his sword Kutensu, a beautiful white Japanese blade with a black pommel and hilt, while his friend was using a large double bladed axe with a blue pommel on the end. They were both dodging and blocking the other's attacks for what seemed like hours until the boy Noah made the mistake of casting a slow God Arc against the much faster Rio. A blue symbol appeared in front of his hand and he aimed it at Rio but the teen vanished and slammed his shoulder into Noah with so much force that it knocked him to the ground. He tried to get up but Rio put his foot on his chest and pointed his sword down to Noah's chin.</p><p>''Not bad Noah. But you still have a few things to learn before you can beat me." Rio said as he moved his foot and offered his hand to Noah who took it bitterly.</p><p>''You know that I almost had you. I just made a mistake." Noah said.</p><p>''Yeah, you've been making a lot of those lately." Rio replied with a cheeky smirk.</p><p>''Shut up. It's time for us to go home anyway."</p><p>''Right. Let's walk together then."</p><p>Rio and Noah then dosed themselves with their bottles of water, dried themselves off with towels, and then walked home together. They passed a group of people trading their valuables for alcoholic beverages and cigars. Rio didn't understand why the people of his village often traded for such stupid and pointless things such as those. They should be trading for something necessary or at the very least something precious. It annoyed him how easily they wasted their money. The two boys decided to ignore what was happening and continued walking. They came to Rio's home and he said farewell to Noah. Rio then went inside and was greeted by his little foster brother Kay.</p><p>''Hey big brother! Did you have a good day at the Military school?" Kay asked.</p><p>''Yeah, it was good. I got to work more on improving my God Arcs and even got the chance to spare with Noah for a while." He told him.</p><p>''Again? I don't know why you like fighting Noah. You guys are practically equal in strength anyway." The blue haired child pouted.</p><p>''Because my precious little brother he is a good rival and essential in helping me grow stronger. One day you will find someone who will do the same for you then you'll understand."</p><p>Kay sighed. ''Whatever. Mom is in the kitchen and Dad is out trading."</p><p>"Thanks Kay." Rio said as he ruffled his brother's hair and went to go greet his mother.</p><p>Rio smelled something delicious cooking within the kitchen and saw his mom creating one of her amazing family dishes for dinner. She was a slender woman of average height with long blue hair the same color as Kay's own and light green eyes. She was dressed in a white dress that complimented her curvy figure and an apron with sandals on her feet. Her name was Lara Tsukene and she was a very attractive and kind hearted women. As Rio entered the kitchen she turned around to greet him with a bright smile.</p><p>"Hello Rio dear. How was your day?"</p><p>"It was great Mom. I got to improve my God Arcs and my swordsmanship as well." The boy answered</p><p>"I knew that you would be a natural swordsman one day. Your father is still in the trading district."</p><p>A disappointed scowl appeared on the teen's face. "Is he buying useless junk again?"</p><p>"Rio, the things that your father buy are needed to keep us alive." Defended Lara.</p><p>"You mean like cigarettes?"</p><p>"Watch it, your father can't control his obsession." The woman warned before returning to her dish. "Dinner will be ready soon so finish any homework that you were assigned and get yourself ready."</p><p>''Alright Mom."</p><p>Rio went to his room to change out of his school uniform and started on his homework. It took about an hour to complete and when he came back out he saw that his father had returned. He was a well built man with a slightly scarred yet handsome face, sky blue eyes, and short black hair with a well shaven beard. He wore a brown tunic that exposed some of his muscular chest and had brown pants with leather boots. The man's name was Minato Tsukene and he was one of the strongest men that Rio knew, as well as the most cigarette obsessed. Even still he was a great and strict man that the boy had much respect for, even though him and Rio were often at odds with one another over mostly pointless things.</p><p>"Rio, nice to see you back again son." Greeted Minato with a warm smile.</p><p>"I was here this morning father."</p><p>"Yes I know. I'm going to need you to come with me after dinner."</p><p>"Let me guess, your job again?" Asked Rio as he knew exactly what the man was talking about.</p><p>"We think there is a small Tartia nest located in a cave just outside of the village. If we don't get rid of it there is a chance that the Tartias will come and destroy our crops and raid our food. You and I must investigate this issue and take care of those monsters before they decide to attack or it attracts any vampires in the area."</p><p>Vampires, that one name was enough to make Rio blind with rage. He lost his childhood friend to one of those bastards, it beheaded him right before the boy's eyes. Rio was traumatized by that event and started to hate the entire vampire race. He thought they were nothing more then soulless creatures that only lived to destroy and ruined everything in their path. Out of all of the monster types, vampires were the ones he truly despised the most.</p><p>"Alright Dad, I'll go. But try not to slow me down old man."</p><p>Minato laughed at his light jest. "Hahaha, I should be telling you that my boy."</p><p>The entire family ate a delicious dinner of grilled chicken, carrots and rice smothered in a thick gravy, and an amazingly squishy red fruit. They ate in silence except for Kay, who kept talking to Rio about how he was developing his own God Arcs alongside their mother. Eventually they were all finished and Rio went to go prepare himself, taking a jacket, his favorite black fingerless gloves, and his sword which he strapped to his waist. He inspected his katana and admired it's strange beauty, he had been given the blade by Minato as a birthday present when he first came to live with them. He didn't tell Rio where he obtained the weapon from which had been odd to Rio at the time. The boy had the blade at the age of ten and ever since then had been trained on how to use it in the same way a military officer would. Rio usually liked to combine the sword and sheathe together in order to create his very own style of fighting that was unique to him. It was one of the things that had caught the eye of the instructors of the military school. He sheathed his blade with a clean hiss and went to find his father.</p><p>Minato was waiting for him at the door. He was dressed in the same tunic but with a small bit of armor covering his chest for protection along with black jeans and the same leather boots. A large sword was strapped to his back and a knife was attached to the side of his belt. His father also had on the same pair of fingerless gloves that Rio had on which squeaked lightly as he cracked his knuckles in excitement.</p><p>"Ready my son?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course dad. Let's end this before it gets fully dark." Rio replied.</p><p>"Don't worry, it shouldn't take too long."</p><p>They walked on toward the cave in the north side of the village. On the way they passed by neighbors and traders who were talking among one another. One group of villagers were in a serious discussion with each other about something important. Rio moved a little closer in order to hear them.</p><p>"Did you hear? The Black Sentinels were heard to be somewhere close to this area." One man said.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard about that. They said that three members were confirmed. A man, a women, and a child had singlehandedly decimated a trading villages close by here." A second man said.</p><p>"Three members?! Damn, I hope they don't make their way here. I wouldn't want to meet any of them." A third man exclaimed.</p><p>"Damn vampires. I wish all those bastards would just disappear so the world can return back to the way it once was. They are worse than the other monsters in my opinion." said the first man.</p><p>"I know what you mean. I hope the military sends people to stop them before they reach this place. I doubt we'd stand a chance otherwise" said the second man.</p><p>Rio heard all of this with a slightly worried expression. The Black Sentinels? Who were they? No doubt they were vampires but Rio couldn't believe that rumor about three members destroying a single village was actually true. He pondered this as they reached the cave and started searching for the Tartia nest. Tartias were creatures that did not like light or heat. Appearance wise they were a mixture between a insect and a large bird. They had very large pincers that could crack open rocks and human skulls with ease, they had bird like wings coming out of their arms and had an even more dangerous weapon attached to them, a sharp scorpion-like tail that could spear prey and was coated in deadly poison that caused paralysis and slow death from even the smallest wound. They normally avoid fighting unless absolutely necessary and were well known as one of the most aggressive monster types when angered. They could tear apart a single village in a single day or two which is why they needed to be stopped before they could.</p><p>Rio walked around the cave to search for the nest. He didn't find any trace of the Tartia nest until he stumbled on a rock and fell, then he started to hear a small hissing sound coming from in front of him. He walked toward the sound and smelled something absolutely disgusting, he knew that it could only be Tartia poison that he was smelling. Rio alerted his father and followed the scent until it finally lead him to the Tartias. The nest was quite large and covered in gunk and webbing. There were 4 Tartia adults glaring at Rio and Minato while their children were behind them cowering in fear. They moved in front of their children protectively and hissed at the two intruders, Minato took note of this and frowned with a grave expression.</p><p>"There's nothing more heartwarming than seeing parents protecting their children with their lives. I wish that we could spare them but they are far too dangerous to be kept alive."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. These things will destroy the village if they are allowed to continue growing. It will either happen naturally or because they need food to feed their young."</p><p>"You are right. Let me handle the adults, you take care of the children for me."</p><p>"Yeah I know the procedure dad. Just take care of it already."</p><p>Minato unsheathed his sword and approached the monsters. Two of the Tartias walked forward to engage him, their pincers snapping angrily. Minato looked them both in the eyes and saw intense determination within them, he knew that these monsters wouldn't give up and would protect their children until the end. Suddenly one of the Tartias charged him and swung it's pincer at Minato, who parried it with his sword and pushed it back with raw strength alone. The monster slashed at him but Minato dodged and parried each of the attacks. With the eye of a trained swordsman Minato avoided each attack and analyzed the monster's pattern of attack, he then evaded a sudden tail stab by the Tartia that narrowly missed his neck. Minato started to see an opening and waited for the monster to attack again, then he suddenly vanished before it's eyes. The monster looked around for him until it looked up and saw Minato in midair, slashing his sword down toward it. The monster shrieked as it was cut in two by Minato's blade, purple blood squirting around the walls of the cave.</p><p>The second Tartia stared at it's dead companion in what appeared to be horror, then it screamed at Minato and began to cast a God Arc. Black symbols and words appeared around it's body and started to glow darker and darker. Rio sensed something sinister and cold in the air, he knew that meant that the monster was casting a Dark-Type God Arc. He couldn't believe monsters such as these could actually perform God Arcs the same way humans could.</p><p>"W-What? It can cast Dark-Type Arcs? How is that even possible?" asked Rio.</p><p>"This is your first time seeing this huh? Even monsters can use God Arcs. In fact I believe that they are the original creators of them to begin with. Just stand back if you don't want to be caught in the spell." Minato instructed.</p><p>The monster continued casting and the cold feeling started to intensify. Eventually all the symbols and words turned fully black and the Tartia cast it's Arc. The ground started to burn with black fire and it launched itself at Minato, who appeared at Rio's side and pushed him out of the way. Then he started chanting quickly and cast his Arc, creating a red wall of fire in front of him that intercepted the dark attack of the Tartia. When the smoke cleared Minato and Rio were unharmed but the cave was burning with black flames. The Tartia had a surprised look in it's eyes as it saw that Minato was completely unharmed by it's spell.</p><p>"Hahaha, pretty impressive for a monster. I can't believe how intense your God Arc was to be honest. It was most likely because of your companion's death. However, I'm going to show you what a true God Arc looks like. Rio prepare yourself!" Minato barked.</p><p>"Alright, I'm ready."</p><p><strong>"Fire Arc #5; Fireball!"</strong> He chanted.</p><p>A blast of flame appeared within Minato's hand and transformed itself into a sphere shape. The flames were so bright that Rio was blinded by it, he watched as his father held his hand out and fired the ball at the monster. It hit the creature directly and created a huge explosion that vaporized the creature and most of it's nest. The other two monster looked at Minato in fear and rage, they backed up slowly toward their children and looked panicked. Rio knew that his father wouldn't attack them when they were like this so he decided to step in. He walked in front of Minato and pointed a finger at one of the monsters, then he cast a God Arc.</p><p>
  <strong>"Light Arc #23; Blades of Light"</strong>
</p><p>A yellow energy needle shot out of his finger and impaled the creature through the heart. The monster coughed up blood and it's corpse fell to the ground, dying instantly. Rio approached the last Tartia and saw it tremble in fear, he looked into it's pleading eyes and sighed. He drew his katana and lifted it above his head, then he spoke two silent words to the monster.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>He brought the sword down on the monster's head, splitting it's skull in half and having blood squirt onto his face. He turned away as the body dropped to the ground. The boy then looked at his father who gestured toward the nest, reminding him about the Tartia children. Rio approached the nest and ran his hand down his blade, causing it to glow gold. He swung his blade at the nest and blew it apart, vaporizing all the remaining monsters in the nest. He went back to his father and they both walked to the entrance and left. Rio couldn't get the images of the monsters out of his mind, how it's eyes were pleading with him and how he had to cut it down.</p><p>"You did very good today Rio. I'm glad you finished what I started, I don't think I could have done it on my own." Minato told him.</p><p>"I guess so. I just feel so bad about what I had to do." Rio said.</p><p>"Everyone has to do some pretty rough things in life. Remember that if you didn't kill them then they would have destroyed everything and caused problems for the rest of the village. You protected all the people you cared about by dealing with the very creatures that threatened their survival to begin with. Do not feel shame in that. You did what any man would do to protect his family."</p><p>"I suppose so. Dad, do you smell smoke?"</p><p>They both smelled something smoking in the air, it was coming from the direction of the village. They both ran to the village and saw a horrifying sight, it was covered in flames. There were people running and taking cover from the fire and for some reason they were gathering together weapons. Minato stopped a villager and asked him what was going on.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"It's the Black Sentinels! They just showed up out of nowhere and started burning houses and attacking people. The military came to stop them and we're in a large scale evacuation. I'd advise you to get out of the village too and find somewhere safe to stay Minato. Let the military handle this."</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I can handle a few measly vampires. Even if they are members of the Black Sentinels it is my duty to defend the village."</p><p>"Good luck then Minato." The man said before running off. Minato then turned to Rio with a serious expression.</p><p>"Rio, go home and find your mother and brother. Get out of the village and head to the military's camp."</p><p>"What about you?" The boy asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, you know how tough I am. Just go and don't worry about me!"</p><p>Rio looked at his father for a minute, then he sprinted toward his home. On the way he saw a few dead bodies and burned down homes, he also saw his first glance at a Black Sentinel. He was a large and buff man with snow white hair, red demonic eyes, a large scar running from his jaw to the top of his head, and a smile that was filled with sharp vampire fangs. The man had on a open black jacket with scars all over his stomach and chest and had a white belt and leather pants and boots. The man was covered in blood and he was engaging the military with a long bloody katana which he used to cut down 4 of the officers and was battling 5 more all at once. Rio felt a very strong need to fight him but he knew that if he fought this man that would likely die. He continued running to his home and entered, seeing his mother and brother and sighing with relief.</p><p>"Good, you guys are okay."</p><p>"Big Brother, what's going on?" Kay asked.</p><p>"We have to get out of the village. There's a vampire attack going on and we need to escape." Rio explained.</p><p>"Where's your father?" Lara asked.</p><p>"He went off to go fight with the military."</p><p>"What?! Minato you idiot, you're always help others even though your family needs you right now!"</p><p>"He just wants to fight to protect us mom."</p><p>"Yes I know. Rio I know that the academy taught you how to defend yourself but I want you to let me handle any battling. You must protect Kay and he must protect you in turn. Don't forget the lessons that I taught you Kay."</p><p>"Don't worry Mom, I'll protect you both using my God Arcs. Big Brother, you have to protect us too got it?" Kay asked.</p><p>"Of course. Now let's go."</p><p>Rio ushered his family outside and escorted them to the village entrance. They saw the destruction that the Sentinels had caused, buildings were burning down, crops and gardens were being torn apart, bodies were littered everywhere and the ground was stained in their blood. Everywhere Rio looked was filled with destruction and death, it seemed like an inescapable nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He saw more military officers battling vampires and casting destructive God Arcs, both sides were locked in brutal and deadly combat with many causalities. Rio and his family just kept running to the village entrance to escape into the forest. They were almost there until a vampire jumped in their path.</p><p>This vampire was an attractive older female with beautiful features, crimson red eyes, and wore a lot of makeup on her pretty face. She wore a black dress that hung down to her left leg and had a long knee sock on her right leg with white high heeled boots. In her hand was a strange yet beautiful white snakesword that was drenched in blood. She swung the sword around her head and then rested it on her shoulder.</p><p>"What do we have here? Three tasty looking morsels that somehow managed to survive our other soldiers." The woman said with a flirtatious tone.</p><p>"Who are you?" Rio asked.</p><p>She studied him for a moment, then smiled seductively. "I am a member of the Black Sentinels, Erza Kotori, or as others call me the <strong>Beautiful Black Rose</strong>. You know you are very good looking for a human, boy. Maybe I'll turn you into one of us and make you my personal sex slave for fun. Hope my master won't mind me having another pet."</p><p>"I won't let you drink a single drop of my son's blood you witch!" Lera said.</p><p>"Such a feisty woman! You have some spark in you and I really like that. I hope you have some skill because your going to need it if you want to live." The woman replied as she swung her sword at Lera. The blade extended like a whip toward her, curving and arching as it went. Lera was barely able to cast a shield Arc before the blade hit, bouncing right off the shield and back to it's user.</p><p>Lera turned to her children and yelled. "Boys, get out of here! Run into the forest, it's the only way to escape!"</p><p>"What about you?" Both boys asked.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll meet you there. Just go!"</p><p>"You don't have to send them away! We can all have a fun time together!" Erza said as she once again swung her blade at Lera, who once again used her shield to deflect the attack.</p><p>"Just go now!" She shouted.</p><p>Before they could protest anymore a wall of power blew both brothers off their feet and into the forest. They flew and landed hard on the ground and got up in slight pain. Lera faced her opponent and summoned her God Arm, a pure white ball of light covered her and a beautiful golden gauntlet appeared on her hand and glowed with magic power.</p><p>"You won't be going any further!"</p><p>"I see, you may give me more entertainment than I thought you would. However if you thought that you would protect your children by moving them away from me, you are dead wrong. Our soldiers won't let them escape, they will hunt them both down until every last drop of blood has been drained from their bodies. You won't have to worry about that though since you won't be alive by the time they are caught!" Erza shouted as she charged at Lera. Both women started to cast their God Arcs, a giant explosion of energy shot up into the sky.</p><hr/><p>Rio took his brother's hand and ran into the forest to the military camp until he heard the explosion. He looked back and saw that it came from the area his mom was in. Rio prayed that his mother would have enough strength to survive the battle, however he really wanted to go back and protect her from Erza. He felt a strong feeling of despair in his chest and felt like he would wind up crying, but one look at his brother instantly destroyed those feelings. Kay was absolutely terrified, more so than even Rio was. He sensed that his little brother was trying to fight off his sadness, and was losing the battle. Rio had to be strong and protect him, he couldn't let his brother snap like this. His mother was giving her life to protect them and the only way he could repay that was to keep his brother safe and keep him calm.</p><p>Rio sensed something evil approaching and smelled blood, he already knew that it was the vampires. They were chasing after the brothers and closing in fast. Rio ran faster and helped his brother dodge trees and roots, he drew his sword and started to cut down trees and branches to block the vampire's path. It was going well too until Kay accidentally tripped on a tree root. Rio stopped to help him up and as soon as he did the vampires surrounded them. They all stood still for a moment as Rio glared at them all, then they started giggling. Rio's blood began to boil, the vampires were laughing at them, they knew that the brothers had no chance of survival so they were making sport of them. Rio readied his sword and stood in front of his brother protectively as the monsters approached, he wasn't going to let himself become sport to these unholy creatures. He breathed slowly and got into a stance, remembering what he learned at the military academy and waiting for the first vampire to strike.</p><p>He didn't have to wait long, one of them dashed toward him with unbelievable speed. Rio swung his sword at it but before it could connect, the monster dodged to the left. It tried to get behind Rio and attack Kay, just as it reached toward him Rio's sword flashed into it's vision. The steel sliced right through the monster's neck with a sickening sound, the body hitting the ground with a loud thud before it burst into blue flames and dissolved into ashes. The vampires watched in shock on how their comrade was so easily killed and how fast Rio moved, they stopped laughing at him and started to hiss in anger. Two others charged at him while Rio prepared himself for the long battle. Suddenly a sword flew past the boy's shoulder and impaled one of the vampires in the throat and stabbed into a tree, pinning the monster to the tree. The blade flew out of the creature's corpse as it burst into flames and into the hand of Minato Tsukene, who had a nasty scar on his chest that was once protected by the now broken armor. The brothers looked with wide eyes at the sight of their wounded father.</p><p>"D-Dad, you're okay?" Rio asked</p><p>"Yeah, a little. You two boys have to leave now. I'll handle this fight." Minato told them.</p><p>"No way, you can't fight them all while you're injured. You told me that fighting more than three opponents at a time is a bad idea. It's already bad enough that mom is fighting them, but if you fight them in your condition you'll be killed."</p><p>"I know that I will, but now I have a chance to redeem myself. I did something in the past that I need to get retribution for. Remember what I said to you back at the Tartia nest Rio? Well it's better to give my life up protecting my family than just doing nothing and losing them all. You are my children and it's the least that I can do after all."</p><p>Minato approached the angry vampires and get into a sword stance. One of the monsters dashed at him and swung a clawed hand at him but Minato vanished suddenly and reappeared in front of the vampire with incredible speed while blocking the monster's attack. He then jerked his sword to the right and swung upward, slicing off the creature's hand and making it recoil in pain.</p><p>Minato turned toward his children. "Go now and don't look back. Rio, you must promise me to always protect your brother. Help him grow, become stronger with him, become a great man. Remember everything that I taught you and don't you dare give up till the end, you hear?!"</p><p>The boy nodded. "I promise."</p><p>Minato smiled and looked at peace. "Then goodbye, my children."</p><p>Rio took his brother's hand and started running again while his father engaged the monsters. He looked at his father one more time and saw him wink in their direction, then he charged toward the vampires with his sword ready. That was the last thing Rio saw as they ran. Minato clashed with the vampires, slowly getting more and more cuts on his body as he fought. He had killed four of the monsters and was on one knee and breathing heavily. He had a wild look in his eyes as he tried to stand, his bruised body barely moving. Minato looked at the monsters and saw one of them vanish and appear behind him, running in the direction that his sons were heading. He tried to stop it but the others came at him and blocked his way. Minato could only watch as the creature went after Rio and Kay. He turned to his opponents and filled with rage, started to cast a God Arc.</p><p>"I won't let any one of you damn monsters drink a drop of my blood. <strong>Fire Arc #12; Flare Tornado!</strong>" He yelled as a huge pillar of fire engulfed him and the monsters. Minato smiled for the last time as his body was burned to a crisp, praying that his children would someday become strong men in the near future.</p><p>"Farewell my children. Become stronger and burn with the fires of hope. We will meet again someday." Minato said his final words as his corpse fell to the ground with a thud.</p><p>Rio and his brother came to a cliff with a huge boulder and a long way down. He tried to look for another way, another path to go, but he didn't find anything. The boy cursed and tried to return the way they came until he saw a human figure running toward them. It was one of the vampires that his father was battling, Rio knew that it meant that his father couldn't stop them all. The sudden realization that his father had died protecting him made Rio angry, more so than he had ever been in his entire life since the death of his childhood friend. He fueled that rage and hatred into his sword as he prepared to engage the monster. The vampire blocked their way and opened it's hand, it's nails started to transform into wicked claws and it's teeth grew sharper. The creature was assuming it's true form and unleashed a powerful gust of wind that made Rio stumble back.</p><p>The vampire stared at the boy with it's bloodshot eyes, then started to speak. "You thought you could lose me boy?! I have to pay you back for killing my brothers. That other human has already paid for what he has done, now it's your turn."</p><p>Rio looked the monster directly in the eyes, not backing down one bit. "You guys attacked and killed the people who live in this area, I think that makes us more than even. I'm gonna have to give you some payback of my own for what you did to all my people and my family you bastard!"</p><p>The boy charged at the monster and swung his sword at it but suddenly it vanished. It reappeared behind him and slammed it's fist into Rio's back, cracking a few of the boy's ribs and knocking him to the ground. Rio could hardly breath as he slowly got back to his feet, holding his side in pain and coughing up some blood. The vampire slashed at him with it's claw and Rio had to roll to the side to avoid it, then he slammed his foot into the monster's side. It stumbled back and swung again, this time slashing the boy's shirt open and drawing blood. Rio ignored the pain and stabbed his sword into the creature's shoulder, he then punched it back with the palm of his hand. He kept his distance as the monster flailed around, pulling Rio's sword out and hissing painfully as his wound started smoking.</p><p>The monster looked at Rio with absolute hate and vanished again, this time in his face, and grabbed him by the throat. The boy struggled and kicked against it's grip, but the vampire wouldn't let go and he was losing oxygen fast. Rio couldn't get enough air because of his cracked ribs and his vision started to get blurry. As he prepared for the monster to kill him he suddenly felt it's grip loosen and release, he looked at the creature and was pleased to what he saw. His brother had picked up his sword and stabbed it through the monster's stomach, allowing Rio to escape and giving him a perfect distraction. Rio charged all his power into his fist and cast a Light-Type God Arc, immediately his hand started to crackle and glow with yellow energy. He dashed behind the vampire with incredible speed and slammed his fist into it's back, unleashing all his charged up power into the monster's back and blowing them both away.</p><p>The monster hit the ground hard with a smoking wound on it's chest, Rio however wasn't so lucky. The boy flew and cracked his head on the boulder and coughed up blood, afterwards he laid motionless near the edge of the cliff. Kay looked on in amazement on what his brother had done, he started to approach him to check if he was okay until he heard a groan. He looked toward the vampire's body and saw with horror that it was getting up. The boy ran to his brother and kept shaking him, trying to awaken him as the vampire slowly got to it's feet. The monster looked at the two and smiled, slowly limping toward them. Kay kept shaking Rio, now roughly, but found that his brother was really out cold. The little boy protectively stood in front of his brother and opened his arms wide to his sides, trying to block the monster's path. He was knocked aside with ease as the vampire approached Rio, who still wasn't moving and smiled evilly.</p><p>"You got spunk kid. That last attack really hurt, I've never fought a human more entertaining than you. Once you become one of us I'll have sparing matches with you sometime." The vampire said.</p><p>It stopped in front of him and looked toward Kay, then smiled. "Don't worry boy. After I'm done with him, you're next. Maybe I'll keep you as a pet until I get bored, I might need a little snack later. Wait, I have a better idea. I'll turn your brother and make him kill you instead. You will die at the hands of the one who protected you all of your life. I'd love to see that so be patient for one moment."</p><p>Kay could only watch as the creature lifted his brother by the throat and opened it's mouth wide. It moved it's head toward Rio's neck and prepared to bite him. Kay couldn't look away as the monster was inches from his brother's neck, just when the needle-like teeth touched the boy's skin a loud gunshot was heard. The vampire recoiled as a large hole appeared on it's neck and blood squirted out, the monster held the wound in order to stop the bleeding. Kay looked to where the sound had come from and saw a tall man pointing a gun with a devilish smile on his face. The man had long black hair that went to his cheek with red eyes, a pointy nose, and had black aviator glasses. He also had a black jacket and pants with combat boots on. The man's gun had two black cross signs on them and the gun hole smoked with some type of white energy. The man had a unique, supernatural beauty to him that drew the eye as he walked toward the wounded vampire.</p><p>"What a lame specimen you are. You call yourself a vampire, preying on innocent youths like this? Disgraceful, you are truly an embarrassment!" The man said.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?!" The vampire asked.</p><p>"I have many names. Grim Reaper, The Black Knight, The Death Lord, but you may call me Cyrial Okami. I am the one who will be the new lord of the vampires, The Lord Of Darkness to be exact." The man replied.</p><p>"The L-Lord Of D-Darkness?! Impossible, you're supposed to be dead!"</p><p>Cyrial looked at the vampire, insulted. "Dead, I must ensure you that I am certainly not dead! I am the Lord of the Night, Darkness, Death itself! I existed before even you, foolish boy!"</p><p>"You're gonna pay for what you did to me. I'm going to make you wish you had died long ago!" The vampire said as he charged at Cyrial. It threw a punch at the man, who caught it with ease and pushed his opponent away. It attacked with a combination of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked and parried. Cyrial caught the vampire's next attack and flipped it into the air while shooting, firing about 5 bullets into the monster before it hit the ground. The monster's body started to burn and smoke from the bullet wounds and in a rage, it dashed at Cyrial who ducked low. The man slammed his foot into the ground and crashed his elbow into the creature's chin, snapping it's head up brutally and knocking the wounded vampire into the ground. Before the thing could get up Cyrial slammed the gun hole onto it's head and pinned it's face to the ground.</p><p>He leaned toward the thing and whispered into it's ear. "You were horribly pathetic. Whoever turned you must be just as pathetic and weak as well."</p><p>"Don't you ever talk about Master like that, you damn monster!" The creature yelled.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about him. Where you're going you won't be serving anyone but the devil." Cyrial said as he cocked his gun, ready to fire.</p><p>"Fuck you!" The vampire said as Cyrial pulled the trigger and blood flew everywhere. The monster lay dead on the ground, it's body started to burn with blue flames and disintegrated. Cyrial blew the smoke off his gun and put it into his pocket, then he approached Rio's body. Kay ran in front of him to protect his brother but Cyrial disappeared and reappeared behind him, staring down at the teen. The man took something out of his pocket, which looked like a ink pen, took Rio's hand, and started to draw on the boy's wrist. He created a circle with a cross on the inside and two red dots on either side, then he clasped his hands together and the circle glowed red. Kay went over and saw what Cyrial was doing, then he confronted the man.</p><p>"What are you doing to him? Healing him?"</p><p>"In a way, yes. Your brother has serious wounds and major fractures. If he wishes to live, then he must be changed into one of us."</p><p>"You mean a vampire?!" Kay gasped.</p><p>"No, he will not be a vampire. He will be just like me, a Half-Breed. He will be in two worlds, human and vampire. The boy will still be the same person that you know, but he will now have the power needed to protect you."</p><p>"The power to protect me?"</p><p>Cyrial lifted the boy up slightly before he responded. "Yes, he will become immortal to things that would kill you ordinary humans, but it will also be hard for people to tell if he is human or not. This mark that I have drawn will make sure that he doesn't become a full vampire, as long as it is on his hand he will be able to control his vampiric powers. Now then, it's time to get down to business.</p><p>The man bite into Rio's neck and started his transformation. Rio's wounds and ribs mended themselves and healed completely while the boy's skin started to look slightly pale as well. His hair rose and it changed from brown to ebony black, the symbol on his hand glowed a dark red as well. Cyrial released the boy and picked him up over his shoulder, then he started to walk away. Kay followed behind him while noting the changes that his brother now had and wondering how he would get used to it.</p><p>As for Cyrial, he smiled a smile that would give a wolf nightmares. Finally he had an apprentice of his own and as soon as he woke up, he would make the boy wish that he had died this day. He would show him the absolute hell that comes with training and get him ready to strike back against the Black Sentinels.</p><p>This is where Rio's story truly begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cyrial's Training And The Eight Path Formula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Vampire's Legacy</p><p>Part 2-Cyrial's Training And The Eight Path Formula</p><hr/><p>Darkness, all Rio could see was darkness. The boy was still unconscious but now he was stuck in an almost absolute darkness. There was an occasional flash of light around him but it was far away from the boy. Rio tried to locate the source of the lights but they would disappear and reappear in another location. The boy eventually grew irritated and decided to stand still, knowing that it was useless to continue following the lights and instead watching them. Rio began to grow bored as he waited for something to happen. After a few minutes he eventually asked an important question to himself.</p><p>"Where exactly am I? I know that I'm not dead but it certainly feels like I'm in some hell though. So what exactly is this place?" He wondered.</p><p>Suddenly a voice replied from the darkness. "Where are you? Why you're in your own mind of course. Don't you recognize it?"</p><p>Rio turned to the voice's source and gasped as he saw that he was staring at a mirror image of himself. It had Rio's face but it's eyes were red and it's hair was snow white, it wore the same shirt and jacket as the boy and also had the same jeans and sneakers. The look alike had a katana strapped to it's waist as well which was the same weapon that Rio used. Both boys looked eachother up and down, then the other Rio smiled and waved casually. "Hey there."</p><p>"Who in the hell are you?!" Rio asked.</p><p>"I am you of course." He answered nonchalantly, his voice having a slight distortion to it that resembled an echo. "Well I'm actually a different version of you to be exact, one that was born from the Devil Seal written on your hand."</p><p>"Devil Seal?"</p><p>"You'll understand when you wake up. For now I'm just here to reveal myself and tell you something very important. I know that you are curious about me so I will explain my origins to you. You see I am a physical manifestation of darkness and rage that you keep locked up within your heart. I am your hatred, your anger, and even your grief. I am filled with all your dislike for the monsters of the world. I'm the void that exists within you that will never mend. I exist in order to make your life a living hell. My sole reason for existing is to take over your body and help you become the absolute being that we were meant to be. I want to take all of the rage that you filled me with and inflict it upon the vampires that you despise so much. I also wish to erase your personality completely so that only I remain. I want you to become nothing more then a emotionless shell for my amusement. You are nothing to me but an obstacle that stands in the way of those objectives. To me you are the false king while I am the original. My name is Raven...Always remember that."</p><p>"What do you mean? Just what the hell are you?! Demanded Rio</p><p>Raven cocked his head to the side and gave a devil smile. "You'll find out soon enough. See ya later, my dear false king."</p><p>The boy disappeared in a flash of light and Rio's eyes opened wide. He looked up and saw his brother staring down at him with worry in his eyes. Kay smiled down at his older brother before helping him up to a sitting position. Rio glanced around at his surroundings, realizing that they weren't at the cliff where they had fought that vampire anymore. The boy saw that they were actually deeper in the forest way past where the cliff had been and in it's center. Rio remembered that he had gotten knocked out by the vampire in battle yet he didn't know how he had survived. That thought made him jump up and examine his brother, making sure that there weren't any bite marks on the child and that they both hadn't been turned into vampires.</p><p>The boy tilted his brother's neck to the side, not seeing any marks then he turned it to the other side. Satisfied that his brother wasn't a blood thirsty monster Rio finally spoke to him. "I'm glad that you aren't bitten. How did we manage to survive?"</p><p>A voice replied to his question. "I saved you both of course. You should be grateful that I was close by."</p><p>The boy looked over and saw the mysterious man named Cyrial, quickly noticing his eyes and his strange appearance. Instinctively Rio drew his sword and pointed it at Cyrial, who looked annoyed at the boy's actions. "Really lad? You shouldn't point a weapon at someone who recently saved your life. As if that would be able to harm me anyway."</p><p>Rio sensed something demonic about this man, he had the aura of a vampire mixed with that of a human. The boy didn't know if his sword would actually work against someone like this but he was prepared to try anyway. "Who are you?!"</p><p>Cyrial released a sigh. "Don't they teach you humans anything about the lore of vampires?! I am Cyrial Okami, the Vampire Lord of Darkness or the Grim Reaper as some may call me. You can just refer to me Master Okami to make things easier."</p><p>"Master Okami? What the hell are you, a vampire? How can a vampire also give off the presence of a human?"</p><p>Cyrial shook his head in anger. "You should watch your tongue boy. I am not entirely a vampire, I am what is referred to as a Half-breed. It means that I am between a human and a vampire. I have a human's presence but I also capable of using vampiric abilities. I used my powers to save your lives and bring you two here to safety."</p><p>"Why? Why did you save me. Though I appreciate that my brother is safe I want to know your reason for doing this." Rio asked.</p><p>"Why you ask? Because I see great potential in you obviously!"</p><p>The boy gave Cyrial a blank look. "Potential? What are you talking about?"</p><p>Cyrial approached the two boys slowly. "I saw it in your eyes and in that weapon you carry. Those eyes filled with so much heat...Such overwhelming spirit within them. They reminded me of someone that I had known quite some time ago. Hell they even remind me of myself back when I was a youth. As for that blade I sense that it is the same one that the great hero carried before his death. There must be a connection between that man and you if you are capable of wielding that katana."</p><p>"What man?"</p><p>Cyrial grinned. "Why my old friend John Lucas of course. Or should I say your biological father."</p><p>Rio looked at the man with a confused expression. "What? John Lucas? No you're wrong! My father is Minato Tsukene!"</p><p>"I can see why you might think that. You have been in the orphanage at the age of 5 and have only known your adopted parents as your true family for some time. How do I know this you may ask? It is because I was the one who sent you to that orphanage in the first place."</p><p>Rio gasped in shocked. "W-What? You sent me to that place?"</p><p>Cyrial smiled wider. "Of course, I had to repay my debt. The only way that I could think of repaying your father's debt for saving my life was to find a place that could protect yours. I sent you there in order to keep you safe as you have a great role to play in the future."</p><p>The boy looked down at his fist and noticed it was clenched tightly on his sword hilt. He remembered all of the hell that he had gone through at the orphanage that had raised him since birth, how he had been bullied and beaten by the other children there, how he was mistreated by the adults because they all thought of him as a unruly troublemaker, and how he had to suffer through such harsh environments. Rio had to endure pain at that place until he was finally adopted by his foster family. The reason for his suffering was because of this man and that left him in a blind rage which flowed through to the fist holding onto his katana. The boy glared at Cyrial and pointed his sword at him.</p><p>"So you were the reason why I suffered all of that shit growing up at that rat hole? Because of you my life was nothing but an endless hell!" Rio shouted as he swung his blade at Cyrial's head, who dodged the attack by moving his head to the side. Rio slashed again but couldn't hit the man as he evaded each strike with elegant grace. Rio jumped and cut down at him only to see that it stopped by a single raised finger. The boy gasped, shocked that someone could manage to stop a sword so easily with just their bare finger alone. For his part Cyrial looked amused at Rio's confusion before he suddenly flicked his finger to the side, using Rio's momentum to make him crash to the ground. The boy got up quickly and recklessly slashed at Cyrial's waist but he spun around Rio and kicked him in the back. Rio's sword was knocked from his grasp and skitted away. But the boy didn't really seem to care. He rolled to his feet and came at Cyrial once again, swinging his fists savagely at the man.</p><p>Cyrial dodged left and right as Rio threw a barrage of punches and kicks at him. Thanks to all of the training that he had received at the military academy Rio had become an adept hand-to-hand combatant, rivaled only by his friend Noah and the other older instructors. The boy had learned how to convert the energy of light magic into different parts of his body, such as his fists and feet which allows him to deal more damage than a normal person could. He could also inject his own energy into his enemy and do internal damage to their muscles and organs that can prevent them from using their own Magic Energy temporarily or he could increase the flow of it if he wanted to. The academy dubbed this unique style of fighting "<strong>The Demon's Fist</strong>" or "Beast Arts" for short and it was one of the 7 most effective and popular fighting styles in Lemos. </p><p>Rio swung his light-encased fists at Cyrial, knowing how much damage the attack could inflict upon a vampire just as well as a human. He threw a aerial roundhouse kick at Cyrial who ducked under it and moved himself behind the boy. Rio swung his fist behind him but felt nothing but air. The man had disappeared from his sight with Rio searching around desperately to find him.</p><p>Then a voice spoke from above. "What's wrong lad? All I did was move and your head is already spinning inside your skull? Pathetic, it seems that I will have much work to do on you indeed."</p><p>The boy looked up and gasped in shock. Cyrial was casually sitting on a tree branch above Rio with one leg dangling into space and the other folded in front of him with a look of disappointment across his face. He adjusted his glasses and stared down at Rio before getting up. "I knew that you had some knowledge on Beast Arts but I believe that my own surpasses yours for the moment."</p><p>"Shut up! I won't forgive you for what you did to me, especially since you're a Vampire!" Rio shouted as he pointed a finger at Cyrial. "<strong>Light Arc #23; Blades of Light!</strong>"</p><p>4 golden needles shot toward Cyrial at blinding speed. The man hopped off the branch as the needles sliced through it along with most of the upper body of the tree. Rio was expecting the man to dodge and started running toward the place where he would land. He charged energy into his fist and pulled it back as Cyrial, confident that the man would have no way to avoid the attack in midair. The boy swung just as his opponent hit the ground with the knowledge that the battle would end as soon as his fist connected but then something unexpected happened. The man simply grabbed his light enhanced fist. The energy that was stored within his hand crackled and went up Cyrial's arm however he didn't even flinch as he forced Rio's hand back.</p><p>"W-What?! He managed to catch my attack?! But how?! That should be impossible!" The boy thought to himself.</p><p>Cyrial glanced down at Rio's fist. "So this is it huh? I suppose for a normal person this attack would burn the flesh clean from their body, but as you can see I am far from being normal. It was a very good try, however against a Vampire it is utterly useless!" He forced Rio's fist away and made the boy fall to the ground. The man glared down at Rio as he got up and returned the look right back, then the boy charged at him with murderous intent. Feeling bored and wanting to end the fight Cyrial waited for the boy's next swing. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Rio and grabbed his arm before twisting it behind his back. Cyrial heard the boy yell in pain and forced him to the ground, took out his pistol, and then he pinned Rio's head to the ground using the gunhole of the weapon. He cocked his gun so that it was level with the boy's skull with his finger clenched around the trigger.</p><p>"I could kill you right now you understand? But I will not kill his child, no matter how annoying of a brat he might be. You have a lot of hatred for Vampires don't you lad?"</p><p>"I will never forgive them! They killed my best friend right in front of me when I was in the orphanage! Then they attacked my village and slaughtered most of the people there! They've taken everything from me time and time again! I can never forgive them for all of that!"</p><p>"Interesting. It seems that you have learned much about suffering since I left you at that place. That seems too much for a young boy to endure but unfortunately it is the world that we find ourselves in." Cyrial said with a wistful frown.</p><p>"Why? Why did you leave me there? I went through a lot at the orphanage and the only person who ever wanted to help me and be my friend is long dead. You could've just taken my with you instead of handing me to those selfish bastards who made me suffer such a horrible life. I want to know why you did that?''</p><p>"Because I wanted to repay a debt that I owed to your father." Cyrial replied.</p><p>Rio blinked in confusion. "What?!"</p><p>"You see I owe your father quite a major debt. Years ago when I was still human John saved my life. We were both soldiers in the great war between humanity and the Vampiric forces. I didn't know him at the time as I thought he was just another unnamed soldier. My unit had been attacked and massacred by one of the Black Sentinel members, a powerful Vampire swordsman. I was so close to being cut down by the man's blade until John came and saved my life. He defeated the swordsman using the exact same sword that you carry now. After he killed that man we became close friends where I pledged myself to forever follow and protect him. However I had failed in that promise. Before the battle that would claim his life John told me all about your mother and you. He expressed such sadness that he wouldn't get to see your birth and see you grow into a great man. To repay my debt to John I tracked down your family home to take you somewhere safe but instead I saw only carnage. Apparently a group of deserters thought that it would be a good idea to raid the homes of soldiers who lost their lives in the war. I found your home in flames and your mother dying with you in her arms. She wanted you to survive and begged me to take you to safety. I agreed and took you with me but at the time I could not raise you myself. I left you at the orphanage with plans to retrieve you when you matured, but I didn't expect you to have gotten adopted by a family by the time I appeared. I also didn't expect your village to have gotten attacked by the Black Sentinels. I came to look for you only to see the damage and assumed the worst, thankfully I noticed you escaping and followed you just in time as you were about to get transformed by one of the Sentinel's soldiers. I rescued you and your brother and gave you the Devil Seal in order to save your life."</p><p>"There's that name again." Rio thought to himself. "What exactly is a Devil Seal?"</p><p>Cyrial released the boy and allowed him to sit up. "I know that you may be wondering what I'm taking about. The Devil Seal is a sacred symbol that we Half-Breeds use in order to separate our human soul from that of our Vampiric soul. Think of it as a limiter that keeps us from needing to drink human blood for a time and preventing us from going on a mass killing spree. Many high class or noble class Vampires have Devil Seals, the one you have however I made to be different from the others."</p><p>"What? But I'm not a vampire." Rio said.</p><p>Cyrial shook his head in annoyance. "Really lad? Have you actually seen your appearance currently?"</p><p>"My appearance?"</p><p>Cyrial held his hand out and cast an Arc. "<strong>Dark Arc #17; Ice Mirror</strong>." A small mirror of ice appeared in the man's hand and he held it out to the boy. Rio took it and looked at his appearance, studying his new black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He looked at the seal on his hand and it's blood red color, then he opened his mouth and felt small points on his teeth. Cyrial took the mirror back and made it vanish before he began to explain to the boy. "You see in order to heal your injuries I had to turn you into a Half-Breed. I don't really possess any healing Arcs so that was the only thing that came to mind. You don't have to worry about the eyes and teeth as they should return to normal shortly. However the dark hair and skin are a permanent change that will never fade away."</p><p>"You said that I was a Half-Breed right?"</p><p>"Indeed you are. You are still a human but now you have the powers of a Vampire flowing through you. You have the benefit of slow aging and disease immunity along with mild regeneration from wounds. However you are still vulnerable to normal human weaknesses such and can be killed by natural elements. And even more since you are a Half-Breed you do not require the consumption of blood to survive, though there will be times where you will need to feed to keep you Vampiric nature subdued. This is a good experience for you. What is the expression that humans say? Fighting fire with fire? Yes that is it, to defeat a monster you must become a monster yourself. The key to crushing your enemy is to understand the powers that they possess. I will help you get your revenge on the Black Sentinels in time, but for now you must listen to what I say and become my student so that you may become stronger."</p><p>Rio thought about the man's words. "<em>If I accept his training then I will be able to get back at the Vampires who killed my father and mother. I could find out more about these Black Sentinel people and destroy them. I could even get strong enough to protect Kay</em>. <em>But if I do this will I still be able to maintain my humanity? It sickens me that I'm the very thing that I despise the most but if there is a chance that I can get strong enough to prevent what happened to my village from happening to others then I'll take it. I hope that I won't regret this later on.</em>" The boy saw so much opportunity in accepting the man's offer. He could gain power, vengeance, and the skill needed to kill the monsters who took everything that he loved away. Cyrial could probably protect his brother when he wasn't around, maybe even train them both. After a few minutes Rio answered. "I accept."</p><p>Cyrial smiled, the expression reminding Rio of a predator that had succeeded in cornering it's prey. "Marvelous! I will take you in as my apprentice. You may address me as Master Okami, My Lord, or just Sensei if you desire. I will address you as lad, boy, or if we encounter other humans you two boys will act as my sons. I shall teach you all about how Vampires do battle, I will teach both of you more advanced and intermediate God Arcs befitting your affinities, and I will guide you on controlling the Devil Seal's power. As a bonus I will also make you into a warrior exactly as your father was. It is my hope that I can make you into the newest hero of Lemos and help you destroy the Black Sentinels who has caused the world endless strife. Do we have a deal?" He outstretched his hand to Rio.</p><p>The boy looked down at the hand and for a moment felt as if he were making a deal with a demon. He shook off the feeling of slight hesitation and took his hand, shuddering on how cold the appendage was. "Deal."</p><p>"Very well then. I estimate that your training should take about month or so before completion. Each week I will teach you something new so I expect you to master it by the end. Failure to do so will lead in a punishment of my choosing. We will begin right now with your first lesson, how to perform a basic Flash Step movement technique."</p><p>"A Flash Step?"</p><p>"It is a unique technique that all Vampires possess and the most common that you will see. It allows the user to move at incredible speeds to the point that it appears as if they have vanished from sight. Talented humans can also do this move however it is nothing against the speed that a Vampire's Flash Step utilizes. One minute you are at one point and the next you are at another point. That is a Flash Step. Vampires use this during combat or they use this in order to get behind prey and feast upon their blood. Used correctly the motion allows the Vampire to end the battle in a single strike. They can bite you, exploit a key weakness and kill you, or snap your neck like a twig. You do not want a Vampire to get behind you or vanish from your sight, it is a fatal mistake that will cost you your life."</p><p>Rio crossed his arms. "Then how do I stop it?"</p><p>"You can't stop it, you can only try to counter at the right moment. The correct thing to do when a Vampire uses a Flash Step is to use another Flash Step of your own. You must get behind them before they get the opportunity to attack you. You could also drop low and try to sweep their feet right out from under them, but they could just easily jump over it and attack again while you're exposed. In that case evading the strike and countering then should give you the upper hand since most opponents do not expect it. I should also mention that a highly skilled enemy can continuously use a Flash Step to avoid your own and trap you in a endless battle of Flash Steps until one gets the advantage over the other. I would not advise it though because you can waste more energy that way then fighting normally. Allow me to give you a demonstration of a Flash Step so that you understand it's use and what you should expect."</p><p>Cyrial's body suddenly blurred and vanished as soon as he finished speaking. Rio searched left and right in amazement as he tried to find where his new teacher had gone until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He flinched as Cyrial's cold hand lifted his chin upward slightly and whispered into his ear. "That is what a Flash Step looks like in the flesh. I could have easily drank your blood just now, or I could have blown your brains out from behind with my gun, or I likely could have broken your neck with a single twitch of my arm. Heed my warning lad, never allow your target to get behind you." He released the boy and stepped back.</p><p>"What a dangerous move." The boy replied, sweat dripping down his neck. He was now grateful that Cyrial didn't want to kill him and stopped their fight for he would be already dead from this technique long ago if the man were truly an enemy.</p><p>"Yes it is very dangerous indeed. You will be learning how to both perform and counter this move. It should take a week for you to learn it but that all depends on your progress. Are you ready to begin lad?"</p><p>Rio saluted to the man the same way he had been taught in the Military. "Yes Master Okami!"</p><p>"No need for all that Military formality dribble. Your training starts now!" Cyrial shouted.</p><p>"Roger!"</p><p>And so the training began, or as Rio would call it a week of absolute hell. His master didn't hold anything back on him during their training and the boy was usually left battered and bruised at the end of the day. The worst part about it was the fact that each time he failed or gave up Cyrial would punish him by making the boy go an entire night without dinner. It was Kay who would sneak him a bit of food whenever the man wasn't looking, even though he knew what was going on the whole time. Each day during the week Rio had been trying to perfect his Flash Step technique but wasn't getting anywhere. For such a basic skill it was far more complicated than he expected. Then a great change occurred Sunday, the final day for him to perfect the technique. He was sparing with Cyrial and suddenly a mysterious crimson power leaked out of his Devil Seal and enveloped his body, giving him the power to perform a Flash Step that was different than the one he had been practicing and completely getting behind his master.</p><p>Rio looked at his hand and studied the Devil Seal. "W-What was that power just now?"</p><p>Cyrial walked up to him with a proud smirk. "That was your first taste of the Devil Seal's power. It only works when you are in extreme stress or suffering from intense emotional pain. You must have been so angry with your inability to learn the technique correctly that you must have unconsciously activated the power within the Seal. Thanks to that you managed to temporarily go beyond what I taught you. You must be careful however, the Devil Seal is a cursed power that takes a great toll on inexperienced Vampires. Too much power from the Seal could potentially kill you or turn you into a full vampire with no way of changing you back. It could also turn you into a mindless beast that hungers for the souls of humans. You would hunt innocent humans for the rest of your days and not only take their blood but enslave them to you as well. Do not overuse the Devil Seal for any reason what so ever. Remember that it is a limiter not a way to forcibly obtain more power."</p><p>Rio nodded. "Understood Master. I will only use it as a last resort against an impossible monster or a powerful Vampire."</p><p>"Good! Now let us continue lad. This is the last day that you will be learning this technique so I need to know that you can master it." After that the two Half-Breed Vampires continued their training and by the end of the day Rio had finally perfected his newly advanced Flash Step technique. The day after Cyrial planned a new lesson for both Rio and his brother to do together. It was something that the man had called the Light And Dark Incantation Formula.</p><p>The two siblings sat in front of their master as he began to give a lecture about the lesson. "Okay lads today I will teach you about the Light and Dark Incantation Formula, or as some Vampires would call it The <strong>Eight Paths Formula</strong>. It is a unique formula created by the human scholars that allows the user to perform highly advanced God Arcs that come from the 8 elements that lie within all living things. The elements are listed as followed, Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, Darkness, Metal, and Soul. Both human and Vampires can use these specific elements inside themselves in order to power their God Arcs. For example Rio you study under the Light element, that means that your power is fulled by the pure heart that dwell within your body. It also is fueled by what you perceive as justice or what you think is the right path. The natural weakness to Light is Dark and vice versa. Light magic works against all of the other elements and it is what allows you to empower your fists with energy. Do you understand?"</p><p>Rio nodded. "I believe that I do Master. My power comes from my need to protect the weak and what I choose to be right and wrong. When I feel like I want help people this suddenly this energy appears manifests to help me do so. Is it capable of fighting against other stronger monsters? My power I mean?"</p><p>"Yes. As you grow stronger so will the Light inside of you. The greater your resolve the more likely your Light will evolve."</p><p>"Yes that makes a lot of sense." Exclaimed the boy.</p><p>"Well then I shall continue with my lecture. Your brother unlike you lacks Light magic or any special power. Though I haven't seen it I can say that his element type is Soul, the secondary natural enemy to Darkness. Soul is the concept of emotions and interacting with the world of the spirits. From what I can tell Kay's power are tied to whatever emotion that he feels. Soul type users are usually upbeat and energetic, however when something happens to the ones that they love then they can become very dangerous opponents to deal with. Having someone with the Soul element is a very good advantage for any unit especially for humans. Kay is at a standard class among Soul type users but with time he should at least be able to ascend to a higher level in a few years."</p><p>"Will you teach me how to improve my Soul type God Arcs too Sensei?" Kay asked.</p><p>Cyrial nodded. "That is what the formula is for my boy. It will allow you to perform greater variants of the Arcs that you can already use. The only way to achieve this feat is by using an incantation, which is a series of divine words that if done incorrectly can be disastrous for the caster and those around them. Each element requires a different incantation, for example since I am a Darkness user my incantation involve chaotic words. Your brother's incantations will likely involve something divine or heavenly, and for your incantations should involve something about spirits and unnatural. The longer the incantation, the stronger the God Arc becomes. Though the downside is that you must divide your attention between casting and fighting."</p><p>"Can you give us an example Master?"Rio asked.</p><p>"Yes, watch carefully because I am only going to do this once. My target will be that tree over there." He pointed at a very tall tree that had beautiful green leaves and hard looking bark made of solid oak. The man closed his eyes while holding out his hand to the tree and began to cast, making the air grow cold and harder to breathe. "<strong>All things In The Universe Fall To The Endless Abyss Of Night. Let This World Be Plagued By A Wave Of True Dread. Leave Behind No Hope, Extinguish All Life, and Smother The Light. Dark Arc #16; Corruption!</strong>"</p><p>The tree and the soil underneath it suddenly started to turn a nasty black color. In the blink of an eye it started to rot from the inside out, causing the leaves and branches to began to wither and die. The bark dissolved and smoked like acid had been poured on it, melting the grass around the tree as well. Within seconds the tree ceased to exist and became a puddle on the ground leaving behind a horrible smell of burned wood. The two boys looked on at the scene in disturbed amazement at what they had just watched their Master do and covered their noses from the smell. Cyrial walked over to the corrupted tree and smiled evilly.</p><p>"You see? This is the power of a fully chanted incantation for an Arc. All of the Eight Paths can be improved like this by a special string of words and sentences. What you have seen was an ancient chant that most Darkness users know. If I had done it to a living creature my God Arc could have erased them from existence and reverted them into a puddle of nothingness. Within time a God Arc such as that one could become much stronger to the extent where I could burn down an entire forest or village in one shot. I can even infuse my gun with Dark magic and fire a bullet made of that element. Observe!"</p><p>The man spun on his heels and drew his pistol. He quickly fired a Darkness infused bullet at a random tree and it exploded with the sound of a thunderclap. The tree burned with black fire and turned to ash in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but the roots behind. Cyrial lowered the gun and blew the black smoke off the gunhole, then he laughed as he saw the two boy's shocked expressions.</p><p>"That is the versatility that comes with the Darkness path. Anyone can infuse their God Arm with their own element. I seen you do it before Rio, when you fought that Vampire last week you produced that same power to attack. Your God Arm did more damage to the vampires because it was of the Light element, a natural vulnerability for most Vampires. Unfortunately for you I am here to teach you incantations, not swordplay."</p><p>"You're not gonna help me with my God Arm?" Rio asked.</p><p>"No, I have another plan for that. I know somewhere else where you can gain more sword experience and the knowledge that will be vital in your crusade against the Vampires. For now it is time that we begin training and I know exactly how to do so." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a large book. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was searching for, then he held the book out to Rio. "This is book of notes that I made regarding the The Eight Paths. It will tell you exactly how to use incantations. Rio will review the first part of the book on what I collected on Light-Type Arcs while Kay will review the same for Soul Arcs. You will repeat this process for the whole week and continue to perfect your Arcs. Do it by the end of the week and you can start the next lesson."</p><p>Rio took the book and reviewed the first page of a Light-Type Arc called <strong>Divine Judgement</strong>. The attack allowed the user to fill themselves with Light mana and unleash it into a shockwave or a energy beam. It could be used both barehanded or with a weapon. The Arc could cause a lot of damage to an area and combined with his <strong>Blades of Light </strong>Arc the spell would be even stronger. The boy smirked as he passed the book off to Kay and it magically flipped to the pages on Soul techniques for the child. As his brother reviewed the book Rio tried to focus his energy and follow the instructions on how to use Divine Judgement attack. As he worked a thought kept pulling at his mind about the Black Sentinels. Who exactly were they and what was their goal? He decided to voice his thoughts to his master.</p><p>"So, you wish to know who exactly are the Black Sentinels do you? Very well. I will tell you everything." The two boys got together and sat on the ground as Cyrial began his explanation. "The Black Sentinels or as they used to call themselves in the past, the Blood Sentinels, are an organization of high class Vampires who were selected because of their destructive power. The members of the organization all hold some sort of grudge against humanity before or after they are transformed and they are given missions that usually involve the slaughter of human settlements or armies. They seek to destroy Lemos by wiping out the human race so that only Vampires remain.The leader of the organization is a powerful Vampire lord named Genru Azrael and all the members of the Sentinels were turned by him to act as generals for his forces. Each of them are identified by a specific number that they hide somewhere on their body like tattoos. The numbers go from 1-11 with Azrael being ranked as 1st. The man who your father saved me from was ranked 8th in the group. I used to be apart of the organization as well and was ranked 3rd."</p><p>"You used to work with them." Kay asked.</p><p>Cyrial nodded. "Aye, after John Lucas died I joined them as a double agent and worked my way to the top to gain their trust. I would divulge information to the Military about the Sentinels plans and I had been close to destroying their organization. However Azrael found me out and I was forced to battle him, having to run away until finally I had been cornered by his forced. He thought that he had me, he beat me to death with his bare hands and tried to end me, but I managed to outsmart him. What he had kill was really a Vampire who I had manipulated to take my appearance and fake my death. I escaped and hid for over fifteen years before I came to find you."</p><p>"Just how strong are each of the members?" asked Rio.</p><p>"They have strength close to that of physical gods lad. Each member was handpicked by Azrael and have been made to be stronger than the typical Vampire. They all have a special gift for creating new, powerful God Arcs. I was the third strongest among them in my day. Who knows what monster could have taken my place by now. I can tell you that Azrael power far surpasses my own and any other member he recruits. It's like nothing that I have ever seen before. I've seen him crush groups of humans soldiers with ease on his own without any help from his subordinates. Azrael wields both the elements of Fire and Darkness, or as most people would say he is known as a Duel-Type user."</p><p>"Duel-Type user?"</p><p>"They are rare casters who can use two elements instead of being only limited to one. People like this normally either learn how to use other elements through hard training or they have it from birth. Because most people only have one element within them it takes great devotion to acquire another element. And that element can only be learned if it is opposite to the one that they already have. Though often times someone born with both elements can miraculously create their own element that combines two of the ones that I listed previously. They are by far the most dangerous and valuable God Arc users to go against. All of the Sentinels can do this. The Sentinels will do anything required to destroy humanity even if they must risk their own lives to do so. Azrael had been a Vampire from birth and has been treated horribly by humans because of that to the extent that his sanity was collapsed and all he can think of is getting his revenge on humanity. He installs this hatred into all his soldiers to make them angry at humanity and believe that their survival depends solely on the extinction of the human race. The man is persuasive and not afraid to kill anyone who disagrees with him, that includes other Vampires as well. He was also the man who murdered your father Rio. John gave everything to end his tyranny and failed. I am hoping you will be the one to change that."</p><p>The boy sat in silence. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before lifting his head. "So he is the one who killed my real father huh? The reason why I went through the pain of being an orphan and never knowing my true family was because of him? Guess now I know who I have to settle the score."</p><p>Cyrial shook his head. "In time lad. Right now you are still a much too early to stand any chance of defeating him. Remember that your father was only able to scar him because he relied on the power of his katana. I plan to set up a duel between you two at a later date and only when you become stronger. I waited too long to send you to your death now."</p><p>"I understand. However I feel like I should kind of thank him for what he did in some way. I got to have a good friend in the orphanage, was adopted by a great family that showed me love and affection, and I went to an amazing Military Academy where everyone was nice to me and I got to live a normal life. Those were the only good memories that I have and I'll always treasure them, even when I eventually die."</p><p>Kay put his small hand on Rio's shoulder. "I don't care if you were adopted, you're still my big brother. I grew up with you and learned a lot. You kept me from feeling alone and encouraged me no matter what I did. You even protected me from the Vampires. In my eyes you will always be my brother Rio...Forever." Rio put a hand on his brother's head and ruffled his blue hair.</p><p>"He is correct." Cyrial agreed. "You both share a powerful sibling bond between you. If you wish to defeat the Sentinels you will have to rely on one another. I do not know specifically what their plans are currently but I hope that you will both be there to help stop them."</p><p>Rio nodded. "Of course. I need to get stronger before I can fight Azrael anyway. But what should I do?"</p><p>"First off you must continue training. I will teach you some fighting styles that I learned when I was young. I will improve your use of the Devil Seal and I will continue to teach you the forbidden God Arcs that have been lost to others. From here on out your training will be getting serious."</p><p>"Yes Master I'm ready!" The boy replied.</p><p>"Then we will continue!" Cyrial said with pride.</p><p>The hellish training continued and Rio was taught many new things, fighting styles, techniques, God Arcs, and how to activate some of the Devil Seal's cursed power. Cyrial increased the boy's training, teaching both of them the Eight Paths and improving Rio's Beast Arts. When the week almost ended Cyrial decided to take the boys to a new destination. When Rio asked him about it the man shook his head and said that he would see in time. The boy dropped the matter and followed Cyrial silently to wherever he was taking them. Along the way their training continued and the two brothers learned a lot from their teacher. Cyrial made sure that they only visited small villages in order to gain information and to occasionally sleep in some inns. One morning in their travels Cyrial surprised the boys with an announcement.</p><p>"Today we will be hunting a rare creature!" He told them.</p><p>"What type of rare creature?" Kay asked.</p><p>"It's a monster that no one has seen in quite awhile. It is a <strong>Fenrir</strong>, a species of wolf that is very rare to find because of it's incredible super speed. Legend has it that this creature is one of the fastest beings in this world, it was said that these monsters were the first beings who were able to perform a Flash Step in recorded history."</p><p>"The first to have been able to use a Flash Step, was a monster?" Rio asked.</p><p>"Yes. Rather strange I know but that is the truth. This monster was only known as a myth because no one has ever seen it. Only one man has very encountered it and he fought it several times, hoping to learn how it can move so quickly. The man lost two matches against the Fenrir and barely won the third. He trained himself to the max just to be able to keep up with the creature. He was able to keep up in the end and defeat it but didn't kill the wolf, instead he chose to make it a companion. These two creatures taught others how to use the Flash Step technique and became life-long partners for a long time."</p><p>"Wait, he worked with the monster? I thought that monsters were evil." Rio said.</p><p>"Not all monsters are truly evil. There are some who are good, bad, or neutral. Some are even extremely peaceful or intelligent. The point is that all monsters are different, just as humans are. Even we can make peace with one another, maybe one day you will as well. This creature will be a part of your training. Are you ready lad?"</p><p>Rio nodded. "Of course I am, always!"</p><p>Cyrial smiled. "Very well. Let us go then."</p><p>Cyrial and the boys prepare themselves and start down the path that leads to the legendary beast. Rio could only wonder what was going to happen in his future, and the most important question he was thinking about was what did Cyrial have planned for him? He shook his head and walked forward, whatever was awaiting him he would bare it and keep going. He needed power and his revenge, and for that he would follow Cyrial anywhere...Even to the gates of Hell themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>